Mythology: Episode by Episode Guide
This guide summarises the Myth-arc elements of each Mythology Episode in chronological order. Season 10 The Lie Mulder and Scully are visited by Skinner in their new home: rural Canada. He tells them that several conspiracy witnesses are being murdered by an Eastern European Contract Killers ring. They are brought back to the FBI in advisory roles, and are tasked with working alongside new agent Tom Blakely by Doggett, now an Assistant Director. The Assassins, led by Serbian Dario Dragan Vukjovic, continue their mission by killing those on a 'list'. Mulder discovers one of the men, Sava Kovocevic, in CCTV footage. Police reports indicate Kovocevic has been keeping tabs on Gibson Praise. An unnamed contact tips off Blakely that the next victim on the list is Richard Matheson. Vukjovic realises from an Italian liason he kills that he is being set up. He leaves the country, abandoning his men. Mulder and Scully prevent Matheson's murder. One of the assassins is killed by the police, and the other lives long enough to be questioned. They learn of Vukjovic, and that he was formerly an operative for the Syndicate. Vukjovic visits Marita Covarrubias in Alaska, indicating a romantic history, and warns her that she was on his list and that she is a target. From Kovocevic, Mulder and Scully learn about Larissa Toricelli, another contact and apparent former member of the Syndicate. Mulder receives a call from an unknown man who warns him about Gibson and tells him to take the boy to Germany. Mulder convinces Scully to find Toricelli in Sicily while he takes Gibson to Bavaria. Scully arrives at a cruiser off the coast of Italy and finds Toricelli's room. A 'cleaner' reports via phone that Scully is spying. Schattenjaeger Ex Inferris Mulder is reinstated on a provisional basis to the FBI, and he reopens the X files. Dead in the Morning Five FBI Agents are murdered during a routine raid on a Washington D.C warehouse. An FBI informant responsible for the tip is then murdered, and evidence is stollen from the FBI labs. A man breaks into Mulder's apartment and steals a file on Gibson Praise. While the FBI mistakenly believe one of their own, Frank Nicholson, was responsible for the killings, Mulder realises that there has been a set up by Dario Vukjovic, and that the objective was to creative a decoy so Vukjovic could kidnapp Scully and use her as leverage to discover Gibson's location from Mulder. Mulder attempts to stop him, but is too late and Scully is abducted by Vukjovic. Premija Vukjovic is assigned by a Scarred Man to locate and capture Gibson Praise. Vukjovic speaks on the phone to an unseen German man who gives Vukjovic an ultimatum. Mulder goes to Skinner for help, and the two set off with the intention of negotiating with Vukjovic. Vukjovic drives south to East Point, Florida. Blakely is sent by Doggett to find Mulder, and discovers he and Skinner leaving. On the road, Vukjovic contacts Mulder and tells him to go to East Point. Mulder realises that Blakely is following them, but decides to bring him in. In East Point, Vukjovic meets his two fixers, Pestrelli and Wallace who have set up a freighter to pick him up. Pestrelli and Wallace are killed by Vukjovic for attempting to extort more money from him, and he boards the ship (Righteous Road) with Scully. Mulder, Skinner and Blakely arrive and realise they can no longer catch Vukjovic since he is at sea. Mulder decides to deal with Vukjovic, but first calls Alexandr Schneider to warn him of Vukjovic's efforts. He then tells Vukjovic of Gibson's location. Scully is recovered, and Vukjovic disappears to Mexico. Entrapment While handcuffed together during a case in Louisiana, Doggett explains to Mulder exactly what happened after Mulder escaped trial for Knowle Rohrer's murder. During this time, Doggett and Reyes spent three months in military prison, Skinner used Congress influences to see the complete purge and reorganisation of the FBI, with Kersh forced into retirement and Follmer imprisoned. This resulted in several attempts of Skinner's life. David Cresswell became Director, with Skinner brought in as Deputy, while Doggett was released and recommended as an Assistant Director by Skinner before being offered the job. The Krying Game While on a case, Mulder is contacted by Marita, who tells him that Dario Vukjovic is currently resting in El Salvador. Mulder leaves Scully on the case and travels to the country. On the way in, he is caught on CCTV, and the footage is given to Vukjovic by a fixer. Mulder hunts down Vukjovic, who is targetted a number of times by Scarred Man who appears to be controlling the local authorities. With the help of a later murdered P.I, Mulder disovers Vukjovic's hotel room. Inside he discovers a video tape message from Alex Krycek to Vukjovic, congratulating him on joining their organisation and speaking about luring Mulder. Vukjovic arrives and takes Mulder at gun point. Umbrakinesis TBC Shades of Grey While investigating a break in at a science laboratory, Mulder spots Grey-Haired Man, a former accomplice of Cigarette-Smoking Man in CCTV footage, a claim backed up by Skinner. TBC After arriving at the missile silo, Mulder discovers the security all dead, and inside finds Vukjovic planting explosives. TBC Denique Velum TBC Sodom and Gomorrah Season 11 Aftercast Scully is brought to trial three months after the events in Russia, for ___________________________. After some shadow work, orchestrated by Robert Forrest, the key witness is killed by Kodro, and Marita ensures that the trial is dismissed. Scully is freed. Messenger TBC Black Gold Having broken into a top secret research lab in Texas, Mulder encounters both Chester Banton and Oliver Martin. Martin has been creating false illusions of UFOs to attract attention, and begs for release after years of degrading and damaging research. Mulder relents and blows up the lab, killing both Banton and Martin. Blood Debt Vukjovic is trapped in a Nigerian prison cell after being abducted in Turkey. Vukjovic was involved in an attempt to collect a new experimental Black Oil vaccine from a former Syndicate operative in India. He manages to hold onto the vial, sewing it into one of his bullet wounds. He tricks his way out of the cell, kills his jailor and burns the prison to the ground. Nemesis Mulder is approached in his offices by Vukjovic, who explains that he has... The Understanding TBC Ueber Alles TBC Everything Dies Season 12 Hunted TBC Hunter TBC Purity TBC Incursio TBC Phasmatis Ex Preteritus TBC Season 13 If TBC Der Untergang TBC Terminus TBC Messiah TBC Martyr TBC Apocalypto TBC Salido TBC